The Notorious CLOWN
About 'The Notorious Clown' Armed and dangerous, TNC is a newly recruited enemy of The Mansion joining the series of clowns we have here. He labels himself Notorious, a thug-ass clown that loves to bust the faces of those he is entertaining. He has had a gambling problem for as long as he can remember - but it's no loss to him as he gambles with money that he steals from his victims. Up in restaurant's with Maddie-Lynne, TNC spends his spare time playing the violin. He just sits there trying to win in life and most importantly trying not to sin, even though he is almost constantly high on weed and drinking lots of gin. There comes the time when there's so much smoke that the whole restaurant needs fresh oxygen, the other customers leave in groups and this is where The Notorious CLOWN makes his move. He will chain himself to Maddie-Lynne's wrist so that she can't escape. Amidst the smoke, TNC will break into the restaurants safe and steal all of the money. Steadily counting those Benjamin's and Maddie would too, because she knows what this game does to you. TNC has been in this type of work since 1992 and he's been through a lot of bullshit. He's had beef with 'you-know-who'. You-Know-Who A shapeshifter, acting as anybody there is within The Mansion of Delights. We call him You-Know-Who because the actual person behind the mask of the many is a really socially awkward guy named Tim. Nobody wants to be near Tim yet he is ALWAYS trying to fit in with everyone. Such conversations involving going out to the Mansion's Café or Bar usually consists of this: Tim will be stood nearby, awkwardly on the outside of a group of friends trying to get in on the plans and action until somebody says, "Shh, you-know-who is here. Let's talk about this later." Temporarily saving the moment, Tim will shapeshift into a well-known member, Mike for example, and when they all go out without You-Know-Who, upon arrival at the planned destination Tim will reveal his true self, arguing and moaning at people for wanting to leave him out. The Notorious CLOWN has fucked a few female's on the Grounds. A mystery hangs in the air on whether or not Richelle has had a taste of TNC - she refuses to answer, the only time she won't take this to heart. Maybe she has? The Notorious CLOWN is the only one who truly knows. TNC has been living with the Carcass of B.I.G, wearing it and being protected by the ancient spirits of the old timers. What is TNC's true nature of being here? Nobody knows, but appearing to be a more acceptable Clown of the clown series and being found relaxing with the likes of Clements Cronus and the CEO of Delights, there is something more to TNC than we think. Tim 'You-Know-Who' has sent a statement to the CEO saying that The Notorious CLOWN had raped him. Hearing of this news, TNC blew up in rage to find Tim to beat him to a pulp. Tim said, "I shapeshifted into Richelle and made a move on TNC. He smashed me from behind, raping me and hurting my insides..." We shouldn't have doubted Richelle, she feels hurt that we'd even consider thinking she'd have sex with a clown. TNC has been taking cold showers ever since, in his spare time he looks for You-Know-Who in hopes to just kill him. His shapeshifting ability is too tricky and nobody has seen or heard of Tim or You-Know-Who since last week when there was 2 Madz running around playing Tig with one and other.